


The Land of the Ice and Snow

by SophisticatedCat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Millennium Trilogy - Stieg Larsson, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Millenium/Marvel crossover, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophisticatedCat/pseuds/SophisticatedCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki- genius, asocial, punk.<br/>Tony- CEO, billionaire, recently scandalized by an article partially investigated by Loki. </p><p>The meeting of Mikael and Lisbeth from The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo meets the Marvel Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Land of the Ice and Snow

Loki awakes suddenly, shivering. The nightmarish lands of ice and dejection fading as he blinks in the new day.

Even without rolling over, Sif's absence is obvious. The comforting warmth of another is gone, but the lady's metallic yet sweet odor lingers on Loki's sheets and body. 

Loki has never really thought much about his sexuality. He slept with women...and men...and people who are somewhere in between. Actually, Loki rarely thought much even about gender or any of those other labels. Labels didn't fit, he thought. Loki was content being whatever he was. He could be or do anything, as long as it was him.

As Loki's mind fights to shut out the intrusive day the doorbell rings. Loki starts mumbling various offensive phrases in an array of languages as the obviously stupid intruder proceeds to knocking _quite loudly_ on the door. Falling over himself, Loki manages to slip on yesterdays _Fuck You You Fucking Fuck_ shirt and some underpants....

Sif's underpants....

Sif's surprisingly comfortable panties _Holy shit this should be more embarrassing._

Loki throws open the door with a well-practiced sneer, ready to murder whoever is behind it. He looked less like a tired man than a rabid kitten. His raven black, messy hair stood up in a million directions. The darkness of his hair and clothes added further contrast to his thing, pale body and positively pissed-off face.

Anthony Howard Stark, the CEO of Stark Industries that Loki worked to tirelessly to investigate months earlier, stares back at Loki. Anthony...or Tony as he makes everybody call him, is wearing casual jeans, some sort of classic rock shirt, an expensive leather jacket, and his trademark goatee. The genius is also innocently clutching a white bag and a drink carrier, and looking up at Loki as if they are old acquaintances.

"Want to get dressed? I need to talk to you."

The usually sharp-tongued Loki stares dumbly at Tony for a few seconds before he manages to back into his apartment. 

Tony struts into the apartment. He glances down at Loki's promiscuous choice in underwear and back up at Loki's face. Tony is obviously holding back a laugh, but Loki is still too shocked to even worry about Tony's entertainment levels. 

As if he owns the place, Tony moves toward the kitchen. 

"I brought some breakfast, this might take awhile."

Loki shoots a final, icy glare at Tony before rushing to his room to find some proper pants. If he is going to be killed or bloodied by a scandalized billionaire, he might as well look decent. 

Loki slips on a black pair of leather skinny jeans, leaving on the panties, (of course) and shoves a bottle of pepper-spray into the pocket. 

Tony is setting out some sort of fast-food breakfast sandwich and coffee when Loki nervously steps into the kitchen. _My own goddamned kitchen,_ he reminds himself.

Tony and Loki stand awkwardly on opposite ends of the small room. Neither dares to speak for what Loki thinks is an eternity.

Finally, Tony looks up at Loki. "I'm sorry if I alarmed you-" 

"If you touch me I'll more than alarm you." Loki's voice warns as his hand reaches instinctively toward the pepper-spray. 

"That's not necessary." Tony's voice has lost it's playfulness and settled into a serious, but not threatening, tone. He gestures toward the breakfast which has been casually placed on the table. At that, Loki relaxes. A disturbingly not-so-strange man offering breakfast is strange enough to warrant Loki's attention. 

Tony takes a seat and begins eating the cheap sandwich. "Your boss tells me that you only take 'interesting' cases, which I find flattering, by the way."

Loki walks toward the table and reluctantly sits opposite Tony. 

"He also says that you are the one he goes to when the case is 'sensitive'." Tony continues. 

"He used the word 'sensitive'. Usually it's called 'illegal' to hack into someone's computer and extract personal information." 

Loki's eyes shoot up nervously at the word "hack". 

"I'm not here to hurt you or intimidate you. I have to say your work on me was quite thorough and very impressive." "I'm going to give you a case. If you find it 'interesting', you can help me research it. If not, I'll clean up breakfast, leave this apartment, and you will never have to see me again."

Loki finally looks Tony in the eyes at that. As Loki half-expected, the billionaire is donning that goofy, arrogant expression that Loki saw too often during his 'work' as Tony called it. 

Loki replies to Tony's warmth with the iciest, most doubtful expression he can muster. 

Tony's expression takes a more serious tone, yet he continues to look right into Loki's eyes. "I need you to help me catch a killer of women." 

Loki's well-practiced glare flashes away at that. 

 _Shit_ , Loki thinks

_I'm going to have to help this asshole._

**Author's Note:**

> I AM ashamed at having made an amazing female character into a male  
> Which is made better by Loki's fluidity regarding gender and sexuality. 
> 
> I'm thinking about making this part of something MUCH bigger...
> 
> For now, I am hoping to write 30 different drabbles before August 1. To accomplish this, I am taking requests. 
> 
> A post about my little challenge for myself here: http://goingtofall.tumblr.com/post/88921646184/before-august-writing-challenge.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and constructive criticism is much welcome!
> 
> -SC


End file.
